¿Noche de OCC s?
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: especiales crossover cap 1 : de mudandose a namimori y Wind: en noches como estas, Kumo y Lia deciden ver una película de terror que hicieron por culpa de Reborn y los demás haciendo de esta noche una de humor terrorífico


Oh mina-san bienvenidos a este pequeño fic que nos ocurrió a Black Dokuro-san y a mí a mitad de la noche jujuju y comenzamos a idear y así quedo! Espero les guste y se rían tanto como nosotras xD

* * *

-traslalal~ lala, tralala~-cantaba alegremente Kumo acomodando cosas

-¿que haces jefa?-pregunto Kiri entrando en el cuarto de Kumo seguida de Arashi y Taiyo

-oh, hoy voy a ir a la casa de Lia-chan a ver una película de terror…wooo!-dijo Kumo haciendo movimientos raros con sus dedos

-¿estás segura de que vas a estar bien jefa?-pregunto Arashi- la última vez que vimos la película de la niña del aro no querías tener nada que ver con televisiones o computadoras-dijo Arashi mientras le salía una gota estilo anime en la cabeza

-ah ,tranquilo Ara-chi, no va a pasar nada … además, por si acaso llevo la metra y el tanque muahahahaha-reia desquiciada mente Kumo mientras tenía una lámpara debajo de su cara y se apaga la luz

-ah… la perdimos …-dijo Taiyo prendiendo la luz

-no se preocupen, bueno Kaite-chan va a cuidar la casa, me voy –dijo Kumo saliendo de su cuarto a la velocidad del sonido , los demás solo se quedaron estáticos

-jiumjui lulú~-tarareaba Lia acomodando sillones a una pantalla plasma

-Lia, ¿no me digas que siempre quedaron de verla?-pregunto Shion

-pues si-dijo Lia

-¿y Hibari no las correrá de su casa?-pregunto Shion

*aura temerosa* -creo que no porque se fue a velar por nami-chuu así que no está-contesto Lia

*digdong* -oh ya está aquí-dijo Lia alegremente mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-hola Lia-chan~~ vine a jugar~~-decía Kumo alegremente

-oh Kumo-sama te estaba esperando!-dijo sonriente Lia-pasa –dijo

-jejeje, con permiso –dijo Kumo entrando

-buenas noches Kumo-san –saludo Shion

-oh, hola ó_ó- saludo Kumo haciendo una reverencia –¿vas a ver la peli también?-pregunto Kumo

-no, no lo creo, no quiero ver a Lia con sus caras raras y que después se le pegue lo macabro, así que Kumo-san te encargo a Lia , ella es muy rara cuando ve películas así , deberás, yo que tu, estaría con cuidado

-oye Shion!-reclamo Lia

-amm…bueno, jajá en este momento sonaste como Ari-chi el dice lo mismo de mi-dijo Kumo riendo despreocupadamente –no hay problema –decía Kumo con aura asesina de fuego a su alrededor sacando su katana

Shion se quedo de O.O –me pregunto que pasara estando las dos juntas, eso no quiero ver –pensó Shion comenzando a irse

-por cierto Arashi me dio una carta para ti Shion-san , dijo que te la diera si te veía antes de que te fueras-dijo Kumo deteniéndola

-oh Gracias,-la toma

La carta decía:

_Shion-san si estás leyendo esto _ _es que Kumo se fue a la velocidad del sonido, así que te pido de favor que no dejes a Kumo coma dulces y se los quites de la maleta antes de irte, porque empieza a imaginar cosas raras y no sabes lo que es capaz!_

_Posdata: después de que la termines de leer tírala para que Kumo no la vea_

_Atte.: Arashi _

Mientras leía shion una gota estilo anime cayo por su sien, arrugo y quemo el papel con la llama de su mano –haber señoritas, déjenme ver esos dulces-decía Shion quitándoles los dulces

-no! Shion-sama no me los quites!-dijo Kumo poniendo cara de perrito regañado

-Shion no seas aguafiestas!-grito Lia mientras se iba Shion

-demonios, no funciono Arashi me la va a pagar! Decía Kumo con aura de venganza alrededor de ella

-mouu~ bueno, -dijo Lia sacando una maleta debajo de los sillones

-mmm..¿Que es eso?-dijo Kumo volviendo a la realidad

Al abrirla, estaba llena de dulces –tenía todo planeado jejejej

-yaaaay, Lia-chan es genial -grito Kumo abalanzándose sobre Lia abrazándola

-bueno comenzamos?-dijo Lia

-yeah!-gritaba Kumo emocionada

Dayana: y así comenzó su dulce noche de terror

Black Dokuro: jajaja sip

Dayana: no es el narrador xD

Black Dokuro: jajaja bueno Arashi gandaya T.T

Dayana: y shion también T-T

Black Dokuro: si los dos se unieron contra los amantes de los dulces

Dayana: see bueno seguimos con la narración

Black Dokuro: yeah!

La película comenzó, en toda la pantalla decía: producciones: Reborn en letras grandes, y hasta abajo, letras pequeñas que decían: "la muerte del decimo vongola"

Director, producción, guion, adaptación, Steffi: Reborn

Escenario: Hibari Kyoya

-oh, hasta Hibari-sama participo, ¿no cree Kumo-sama?

-jajaja ese Hibari, de seguro lo hizo para que Reborn-sama le debiera un favor-decía Kumo agarrando palomitas

-cierto-agrego Lia

-oh pero mira, hasta Dino-san participo-dijo Kumo señalando unos títulos que decían "trajes proporcionados por Dino Cavallone

-oh entonces será buena la peli-dijo Lia animada

-si, aunque creo que Dino-san fue obligado por Reborn-sama –dijo Kumo con una gota estilo anime en la sien

-si es lo más probable-dijo Lia con la misma gotita

La película comenzó:

_Había una vez un niño que encontró un lindo conejo azul con sombrero y decidió llevárselo consigo, ese conejo era muy preciado para el ya que era como su confidente _

_Pero no sabía que el niño que el conejo tenia vida._

-esa es la voz de Gokudera Hayato?-pregunto Kumo

-oh es verdad, Hayato-sama también está ahí-dijo Lia observando la pantalla atentamente

_El niño fue creciendo y le empezaron a gustar cosas diferentes, dejando al pobre conejo arrumbado en un baúl, él les hacía más caso a las chicas y ni siquiera le daba un poco de atención como lo hacía antes _

-oh mira cacharon a Tsunayoshi Sawada espiando a Sasagawa Kyoko –dijo Kumo viendo como salían imágenes de Tsuna embobado viendo a Kyoko

-O.O Tsuna-sama sea más discreto –dijo Lia

-jajaja ya tengo algo con que sobornarlo muahahaha-reia desquiciada mente Kumo con cara de demonio

-¿necesitas ayuda para esto?-pregunto Lia

.por supuesto-dijo Kumo levantando su pulgar y sonriéndole a Lia y Lia levanto también su pulgar

_El corazón del conejo fue haciéndose oscuro, hasta pensar lo peor para su amo, el conejo pensó "este tipo se va a desviar del camino para convertirse en decimo vongola así que lo matare" _

Kumo y Lia veían aterradas al conejo que era reborn *glup* tragaron pesadamente las dos al ver como Tsuna corría por toda la escuela siendo perseguido por el conejo

-nun-ca creí q-ue Reborn-sama fu-fuera ate-ter-rador has-ta ese pu-nto-dijo Lia con miedo

-y-y-yo tampoco O_O -decía Kumo con voz temblorosa

-ah! Lambo-sama! Grito Kumo metiéndose una paleta en la boca mientras veía como Reborn agarraba a Lambo desde su afro y lo lanzaba lejos de ahí –uh! Es de limón-dijo Kumo viendo la paleta

-Qyue reialesta-dijo Lia con la boca llena de dulces

-cof cof ah!-volvía a gritar a gritar Kumo ahora con palomitas de caramelo

-gyou!-tratando de decir algo Lia con soda en la boca

-glum blum pushh-decia Kumo con el mismo problema que Lia

En la parte donde Reborn encuentra Tsuna, Lia y Kumo se toman de las manos temblando

-ah!-gritaron las dos al unísono abrazándose viendo como Tsuna estaba tirado en el suelo y Reborn encima del estrangulándolo con cuchillo en mano

-ah! Grito Kumo que había aparecido detrás del sillón

-O.O Lia en estado de shock mordiéndose la uñas y agarrándose el sillón

-jajaja n-n-no t-t-t-te –pre-o-ocupes se nota que ese cuchillo es falso –reía nerviosamente Kumo

-s-s-si y-yo cre-o que s-si-contesto Lia

-ahh! Gritaba Kumo poniéndose detrás de Lia agarrando más dulces

Mientras de la nada salía una foto de Hibari en pantalla

-no quiero ver!-gritaba Lia medio tapándose con unos dedos entre abiertos comiendo dulces y un hilito de sangre en su nariz

*Pestañeando* - es verdad ya termino?

-jajaja … no estuvo tenebrosa jajaj no nos asustamos verdad lia-cha-reia Kumo nerviosamente viendo de un lado para el otro

-s-si es- ver-dad-contesto Lia

-o-oye que es ese r-udio?-pregunto Lia temblando

-oh lo siento estaba comiendo una papa-dijo Kumo despreocupadamente

-uuf Kumo-sama por un momento creí que ah! Otra vez ese ruido!-grito Lia

-ah, lo siento fue el refresco que abrí-dijo Kumo tomado de la botella

-oye… espera un momento ¿Lia te puedo preguntar algo?

-si?

-¡¿de dónde rayos saque el refresco?!

-ah! Yo no te lo di!-grito Lia

-entonces… *glup* trago pesadamente Kumo

-¿será? *glup* hiso lo mismo que Kumo

Mientras voltean a un lado viendo a un peluche azul a lado de ellas

-waaaaaaaaaa! Gritaron las dos viendo al conejo con sombrero

-corre!

-ah! Grito Kumo saltando del segundo piso seguido de Lia

-auch Lia-chan esta algo pesada -dijo Kumo debajo de Lia tirada en el suelo

-oh lo siento Kumo-sama –hablo Lia arriba de Kumo

-bueno no hay problema pero lo más importante ahora es correr!- gritaba Kumo cargando a Lia como princesa saliendo corriendo de ahí

-¿qué hacemos? Esos zombies conejo nos atacan!-dijo Lia

-no te preocupes antes de que se llevaran la maleta saque mi metra y las llaves del tanque asi que sube-dijo

-oh ok!-dijo lia sacando de su llama armamento de guerra

-Muahahaha-eso se va a poner bueno!-reía dequiciadamente Kumo mientras ponía back in Black de AC/DC

-Al ataque! –grito lia con ametralladora en mano

-yaaay!-gritaba Kumo emocionada

-¿cuántos llevas Kumo-sama? Yo llevo 25 conejos-dijo felizmente Lia

-Yo llevo 10 conejos y 13 osos de peluche –dijo Kumo recargando las balas de la metra

-yo llevo una jirafa, un oso y 10 peluches más!-dijo sacando su segunda arma

-oh! Otro elefante! Maldita sea esa es una vaca!-dijo Kumo sacando una granad, quitándole el seguro para después aventarla

-un gato en mi lista! Hasta vista baby!-grita Lia en pose Schwarzenegger sacando dinamita

-oh demonios trajeron un oso gigante, pon esta dinamita en este carro de control remoto-dijo Kumo entregándole el carro a Lia

-a la orden! –dijo Lia lanzando el carro con dinamita

-sniff sniff ese carro morirá por su patria –dijo Kumo viendo como explota

-jamás olvidaremos el sacrificio que hizo sniff sniff-dijo Lia saludando en modo militar

- snif sniff tenemos que seguir hasta el final para que su sacrificio no sea en vano –lloraba Kumo

Sniff si… con todo!-dijo lia lanzando granadas

-oh demonios vienen unos delfines de peluche por la piscina-dijo Kumo señalando los delfines zombies de peluche

-oh yo me encargo!-dijo lia lanzando dinamita –auch, Hibari-sama me va matar por su piscina-dijo Lia-un poco nerviosa

(Lia está viviendo en la casa de Hibari)

-si no te preocupes, de seguro solo me culparan a mi T.T –dijo Kumo imaginando un Hibari endemoniadamente enojado –aun que este muy cara ya e imagino a Arashi cuando se entere de lo que paso-dijo Kumo imaginando a Arashi enojado

-oh no te preocupes Kumo-sama podemos vender estos peluches y conseguir dinero

-sniff sniff tienes razón-dijo Kumo sonándose escandalosamente la nariz –mueran!-grito Kumo apuntándoles a los peluches

-asi se habla!-dijo lia desquiciada mente mientras atacaba

-muahahaha-reia desquiciada mente mientras saca un lanza minas

-jujujujhahahahahaa-carcajiaba Lia sacando su bazooka haciendo volar y extinguir a los peluches

-oye Kumo-sama que tal si ponemos rock!-dijo Lia

-eso no se pregunta dos veces lia-chan! –dijo Kumo sonriéndole con el pulgar arriba

-musica acción!-grito lia poniendo música y haciendo que todos bailaran

-eh? es mi imaginación o estos peluches tienen buen gusto –dijo Kumo

-si, le seguimos la corriente?

-yaaaaay!-dijo kumo llendo donde estaban los zombies bailando seguido de Lia

Y así fue como Lia y Kumo se hicieron amigas de los zombies rockeros de peluche …

**Fin**

**Omake:**

Kumo y Lia se escondían mientras Hibari kyoya observaba su casa destruida con aura asesina

-¿crees que se dé cuenta de que seguimos aquí? –susurro Kumo

-shiiihh-sonido Lia –hay que avanzar despacio-dijo

-oh mira una moneda-dijo Kumo agachándose a agarrarla pero… en eso se escucho que crujió algo en sus pies haciendo que el guardián de la nube volteara a verlas con su aura asesina

-*glup* bu-buenas –no-ches Hibari-sama –dijo Lia nerviosamente

-¿c-como estas?-dijo Kumo nerviosa

-oigan..-dijo Hibari asiendo que se estremecieran

-¿s-si Hibari-sa-sama?

-díganme… ¿Quién le dio permiso de entrar a mi casa a jugar?-dijo con su mirada sádica

-maldita sea la profecía se cumplió ¡corre Lia!-dijo Kumo agarrando a Lia para salir corriendo de ahí

-waaaaaaaa!-gritaba Lia agarrada de la mano de Kumo

-jee tienen agallas para huir después de esto-dijo Hibari con una sonrisa de las que da mucho miedo

-*glup* trago duro Lia sabiendo lo que le espera

.

.

Ya afuera de su casa se encontraba Arashi y Shion para ver si esas dos no habían causado problemas

-oh allí viene Kum-dijo Arashi que fue ignorado olímpicamente por una Kumo que corría desenfrenadamente

-Arashi-san ya decía yo que era imposible que no destrozaran algo-dijo Shion

-si, por cierto ¿Le pudiste quitar los dulces?-pregunto Arashi

-sip, pero conociéndolas no se quedaran asi-dijo Shion , sintieron un aura asesina

-maldita sea, dime que no es quien creo-dijo Arashi

-Arashi-san lo invito a….¡correr por su vida! –grito Shion apareciendo en su tamaño normal para salir corriendo

-jajaj, Kumo!-grito Arashi mientras salía corriendo de allí dejando a Hibari solo

-mañana será otro día, los morderé hasta la muerte herbívoros-dijo sonriendo sadicamente-hmp..por ahora me voy a descansar-dijo Hibari metiéndose a su casa

Sin saber que todavía había un conejo azul con sombrero ahí

Muahahahahhaha

Black Dokuro: fin?

Dayana: si fin!

* * *

Ciaossu! Que tal como les pareció?! Owo espero se hayan reído tanto como nosotras XD

Reviews? xD


End file.
